Panthera
by vbollman
Summary: Harry accepts a plea for help from non other then Severus Snape. His agreement to help will cause more problems then either could ever know. Will contain some slash in later chapters.....
1. Disclaimer

Chapter One

Dinner was almost done when the owls carrying the evening mail poured into the Great Hall. With only a few months remaining of his 6th year at Hogwarts, Harry was no longer truly awed by the sight. True it was still a beautiful thing to watch, with all the different types and colors of owls, but it no longer inspired awe as it once did, like the first time he saw it all those years ago.

For that reason, instead of watching the owls come in, Harry continued his conversation about the Transfiguration homework that had been assigned for the Easter break, and listened with a part of his concentration on the Herbology discussion on the other side of him. It wasn't until Hedwig landed on his shoulder, like she had been doing since the beginning of that school year, that he realized that he was also receiving mail. Reaching up automatically to stroke her soft white feathers, he offered his snowy owl the last few bites of his bun, before untying the note carefully from her talons.

Shoving his plate to the side he placed the note on the table in front of him and pulled out his wand. It was always a good idea now a days for him to check his mail before opening it, as he had found that out earlier at Halloween, when someone had sent him a box containing cursed dead roses in an effort to kill him. If it wasn't for the quick work from Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey he would have ended up in a lot of trouble and pain.

Casting a series of charms on the note, he found nothing wrong with it, but just to make sure he cast a final spell that was not well known by most 6th years and checked for dark curses also. Finding none of those, he opened the note and did his best to hide his surprise at what he read.

_Mr. Potter._

_As much as it pains me to admit it, I have found myself in need of your assistance. Please meet me in my office at 11:00 tonight._

_Come alone and unseen._

_If you find that you cannot trust me and feel the need to confirm this request, check with the Headmaster, as he will also be present tonight. Don't inform anyone else._

S. Snape.

Harry read the note through twice before looking up and meeting the glittering black eyes of his Potions Professor. The whole school knew how much the two of them hated each other, and if any of his friends found out about the meeting, they would be the first to insist that it was some kind of Death Eater trap. Turning his gaze to the Headmaster, he watched as the twinkling blue eyes turned to meet his own before the Headmaster gave him a look of understanding and then gave him a small nod to confirm the request. Harry once more allowed his gaze to wonder back to Snape's before giving him a small nod of acceptance. He would meet the man later that night.

Harry's attention was brought back to the note in his hand when he felt a small tug as some one tried to take it away. Giving Hermione a sharp look, he held the note by the top corner before pointing his wand at it. 'Incendo.' He muttered under his breath and watched as it went up in flames before once more waving his wand and putting out the fire.

"Harry! What did it say?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing that you need to worry about 'Mione."

"How are we supposed to help keep you safe, if you don't tell us what's going on?" She demanded to know.

"Hermione Jane, I do NOT have to tell you everything. All you need to know is that I'll be safe. If it was something to be worried about I would have told you." Harry said in a quite voice, a snarl barely suppressed.

Without waiting for a reply Harry left the table, Hedwig still on his shoulder, and most of his supper still on his plate. Just before stalking off, he hissed at Hermione, " I do not need nor want a babysitter. Personal correspondence between myself and another person is just that. Personal." Turning on his heel he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ron gave Hermione a pointed look that clearly said 'I hate to tell you I told you so but... ' before giving her a small smile "He'll get over it 'Mione. Just give him a little space for now." he said softly to his girlfriend.

"I know Ron, but we need to know what's going on so that we can help him."

"Yes, but he still needs space. Everyone keeps forgetting that he is a very private person. Besides who ever sent that note, sent it with Hedwig. She trusted that person, and she is more protective of Harry then any of us. He also checked with Dumbledore, and got the okay from him."

"I take it you watched Harry while I tried to take the letter and force him to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Alright Ron, I'll give him some space." She said with a deep sigh.

hp

Harry stalked the halls leading to Gryffindor Tower in an effort to wear off enough energy to completely calm himself down. Knowing that no matter what he did at the moment, nothing would really work until he had a chance to completely clear his mind and meditate to bring himself under control, he would settle for being able to give the Fat Lady the password for Gryffindor Tower without snarling. He found when he came in sight of the portrait that he needed not to have bothered. The Fat Lady took on look at his face, and with a murmured, 'Don't scare the First Years to much Dear,' opened without the password.

Harry made a mental note in the back of his mind to thank the Lady when he was calm once more, while at the same time he decided to take her advice, and blanked his face into a semblance of calm. Working his way through the common room, and up the stairs to the 6th year boys dorm, he walked right to his bed, and waited a second for Hedwig to move from his shoulder to the foot board of his bed, so that he could find the items he was looking for in his trunk. His invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Stuffing them both in his school bag, and making sure he had everything he needed to complete some of his homework that needed to be done over the break, he once more stood and allowed Hedwig to take her place on his shoulder. Casting a light locking spell and alarm spell on his trunk he walked to the open window to give Hedwig the opportunity to stay with him or go back to the Owlery. giving his ear a soft nip she settled herself comfortably and gripped his shoulder tightly, telling him in her own way, that she was staying right where she was. Nodding his head in understanding, Harry left the Tower and worked his way down to the dungeons and the room he had claimed for his own.

hp

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape sat together in the Potions Master's private rooms, having a cup of tea before moving to Severus' office in order for Harry to join them. Albus had just poured himself a second cup of tea and was turning to continue the previous conversation when an oddly dressed house elf popped into the room.

"Ah, Dobby. How may we help you tonight." Albus asked with a bright twinkle in his eyes, he knew that the only way this House Elf would show up, without being called, was if Harry Potter asked him to.

"Headmaster Sir, Professor Snape Sir, Master Harry Potter Sir has asked me to be giving you this note Sirs." The excitable Elf said while bouncing up and down.

Albus took the note and gently unfolded it, ignoring the comments about 'Impertinent brats backing out of a meeting at the last minute,' coming from Severus

_Headmaster and Professor Snape._

_Yes I do know that the two of you are together and not in Professor Snape's office, which is the reason why I dare to send this note. I have a slight problem with getting away from my well meaning, but nosy friends at the moment. Hermione and Ron are both camped outside of my room and there is no way I can leave without them following me, without your help. _

_No Professor Snape, I am not going to tell you exactly where they are, they only worry that I am not in the Common Room where I should be._

_Headmaster, if it alright with Professor Snape, I have a solution that will allow me to keep my promise on not telling anyone where I am going. If you would be willing to convince the Castle to create a door in the wall on the left side of Professor Snape's fireplace it will connect directly with my room. I had no idea when I first entered this room that we would be this close. Of course it would only be a temporary door. I know full well what Professor Snape thinks of me._

_If this is not suitable, I will of course agree to meet with Professor Snape at a later time, and at his convenience, when I can slip away from my friends unnoticed._

_Sorry for any inconvenience._

_Harry J. Potter._

Albus chuckled to himself, and passed the note to Severus. "He's not backing out Severus. He's just in a little bit of a bind." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

A single eyebrow lifted slightly while Severus read the note, and he glanced at the section of wall in question. "I suppose if there is no other way, you can make the door. As long as it _is temporary._"

"Of course Severus." Albus stood from his chair, and after gently placing his tea cup down, walked over to the wall and placed his hands against the stone, he said a few words in Latin, and watched as a door appeared. Opening it quietly he glanced through and saw Harry sitting cross legged on the floor in meditation. "Harry My Boy." he said just loud enough to catch the young mans attention before stepping back away from the door.

Severus had also stood, and before the Headmaster could stop him, attempted to walk through the door. He was shocked when he was thrown back into his own room. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Albus walked over to the younger man and helped him to stand. "Harry has the room warded against all who would enter unless it is an emergency. The only way anyone can enter is if he invites you in."

"And you allow this?" he snapped, disgust apparent in his voice.

"When you consider that room is the only place that he has any true privacy, then yes I do. There is a portrait in the room that will tell me and a few others if he is in trouble. Otherwise I allow him his privacy."

A soft voice from the other room got their attention. "I'm sorry Sir. It was not my intention to hurt you. If you place your hand on the ward it will read your magical signature so that you may enter. Headmaster, please come in."

"Thank you My Boy." Albus said.

Severus crossed once more to the door, and with a slight tremor, that he would not allow anyone to see, placed his hand out to touch the wards. A tingle warmed his hand, and flowed through his body, and he felt his magic tasted and then accepted. Giving the boy opposite another raised eyebrow he waited for permission to cross.

"You no longer need my permission. You have full access to this room. Just don't try to enter when I'm not here. That will take a little longer to set up."

Giving the boy a sharp nod he didn't notice the Headmaster's shock, and stepped through the door. This time he was not able to mask what he was feeling and looked around in shock. The room resembled his own Study. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with books on a verity of different subjects. A desk sat in one corner, and the fireplace was directly opposite his own in such a way that if you removed the wall in between them, you could see between the two rooms. Two large comfortable chairs sat in front of the fireplace with a couch sat off to one side. Five closed doors led off of the main room, and he wondered where they led to.

Harry watched the face of his Professor, and understood some of the emotions running across it. He also knew that there was a few questions that Snape wanted answers to and was trying to figure out a way to ask them without sounding like he really wanted the answers. Or as the case may be, demanding the answers to those questions and have the Headmaster breathing down his neck. Taking pity on the man, Harry decided to give him a few of the answers that he knew Snape was looking for.

"Bathroom, Training Room, Work Room and Storage, and of course this Study. The door on your left leads to the hall. Just in case you where wondering Sir. Someday I will let you see the other rooms. If of course that is what you would like."

"And if I ask to see them now Mr. Potter? Would you dare tell me no?"

"It doesn't take much to tell you no, when I'm in my own rooms. I'll even give you a reason, two actually. The first is the most obvious, you asked to see me, I assume that it's important. The second, allowing you access to all of this takes a degree of trust between the two of us, that we really don't share. If the time comes that we ever do trust each other enough, I will give you full access to the whole set of rooms, not just my Study."

"Very well Mr. Potter. I do believe the discussion that I and the Headmaster would like to have with you would be better off taken place in my rooms." Was all he said before turning his back and walking back through the new door. The Headmaster followed and a white owl he just noticed ghosted in after them, but Harry remained where he was on the floor. "Are you planning on joining us sometime soon Mr. Potter?"

"Of course Professor, I just need to reset the wards on this room, I will join you in a minute." Harry watched as the two men left his Study and then closed his eyes, reaching forth into his magical core, he called upon his magic to place the wards that would snap into place the moment he left the room. As soon as he felt them take hold, he quickly stood up and followed the others into Snape's Living Room. As soon as he crossed through the door, a flash of light flared behind him, and a dark shield blocked the vision of all present, so that none could see much of the other room.

"And what of your friends Harry?" Albus asked softly.

"The door leading to the hallway is charmed so only they can see it. When it's green I'm in the room, but when I leave the room and the wards snap into place the door turns silver. I'm pretty sure Hermione is about ready to panic, no doubt I'll hear about how irresponsible I am next time she sees me."

"And the Great Harry Potter feels no need to run and explain to his friends. How thoughtful of you." Snape sneered.

Harry sighed in frustration, no matter what he did this man was bound and determined to belittle him. "No Sir. You asked that I tell no one where I was tonight. When I agreed with your terms, I made a promise, and I don't break my promises, unless they tend to be harmful to others if I do keep them. When Hermione calms down Ron will remind her that if I was taken out of that room by any means, including portkey against my will, the door would be flashing red and a alarm would have sounded allowing them immediate access. Headmaster Dumbledore has also added wards that, although they will not stop a portkey, they will slow it down and trace the magical signature. I have also left word with Dobby to inform them that I was safe and with the Headmaster, and if by chance something is wrong he will immediately go for help. Now is there anything else you would like to comment on or can we get down to the reason you wanted to speak to me?"

Severus had to bite back any and all snide comments he could have made. How dare this boy talk to him in that matter! Unfortunately he could really do nothing at all about it with the Headmaster sitting there calmly drinking tea. Besides the boy was right he really did need his help, and anything he could have said, would only make the boy turn him down that much faster.

"Like I said in my note, I find myself in need of your assistance. If there was anyone else who I could turn to, rest assured that I would not have brought this to you. I am ... unable to take care of a pet of mine over the summer. It is a magical animal that feeds of the magic of whoever is nearby. In most cases the magic of the many people in the castle, would be enough to sustain him, but with everyone gone over the summer, there is no way that there would be enough energy. The Headmaster is also unable to take him and give him the care he needs. That leaves only one person that I know I can trust to take care of him, and with enough power to insure that he remains healthy. No matter what I personally think of that person"

Harry searched the eyes of the man in front of him to see if he was serious. Seeing nothing but honesty in eyes that usually showed no emotion at all, convinced him that he was being told the truth. Running through a list of all the magical creatures that he could remember which might matched the limited description Snape had just given, he unfortunately found that the list was still to long to make a decision.

Harry took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly. "I'm honored that you feel that you can trust me enough with this. But I will be unable to give you a complete answer to wither on not I will be able to take him, without first knowing what kind of animal he is, and then what exactly will need to be done. Even then, I may not be able to take him. It all depends on what I will need to do to hide his existence from my aunt and uncle."

At this Albus sat up and gave Harry a look of confusion. "Harry My Boy, why would you need to hide having another animal in the house. I'm sure if you explain the situation to your family they would be willing to take him in."

"First of all Sir, they are not my family, my family is here. I just stay in their home during the summer months. Second, they don't even like Hedwig. The only time she is allowed to be freed from her cage is while she is delivering the biweekly letters to the Order. When she's not doing that she's locked up. I'm lucky if I'm allowed to keep her in the room they grant me to stay in. Bringing another animal into that house, especially one that feeds off of magic, is a good way to get it killed."

"In other words Potter, there is nothing that you can do to help me with this problem."

"I never said that Professor, I distinctly recall telling you that I needed to know what kind of animal I was dealing with, in order to make the decision. I have been working on an idea to hide Hedwig from them, and depending on the animal, depends on how much I will have to adapt my idea to also hide him."

"You mean Miss Granger will have to adapt it don't you?"

"No sir. Hermione has no idea that I have been working on this."

"What exactly is it?"

Harry gave his Professor a small grin. "It's nothing you need to worry about until I find out what kind of animal I'm working with. If I can't help you I will tell you right away. If that's the case then there really is no need for you to know what I'm working on."

Albus looked between the two younger men and decided to take his leave. "Well My Boys, I'll leave the two of you to work out the details." He was stopped before he could stand up though by Harry.

"I'm sorry Sir, but would it be possible for you stay for a few more minutes? I may have a few questions for you depending on what I need to do. Professor Snape may know the answer, but I would rather not take the chance of him not knowing. Besides I have a test that I need to do, and I'll need your expertise on it."

"Of course Harry, if that is what you wish."

"Thank you Sir."

"Could it be that you just don't trust me enough to be here by yourself with me?" came an almost inaudible question.

"No Sir, I know that I can trust you with my life if I really need to, but you both have your own areas in which you excel, this way I cover all bases. Now, what kind of animal do you need taken care of?"

Snape gave a heavy sigh, he didn't really like the idea that the Headmaster came up with to help him with his problem, but the boy in front of him was tearing down each of his protests. "A panthera. I assume you know what that is."

"Of course Sir, I've always been fascinated by the Panthera. Hagrid only covered the basics, but I've done the research on them. What stage will he be in?"

"He's full grown, but by the end of this school term he will have regressed to a young cub. I'm not sure how far back he will be going. You will be looking at having him with you all day everyday. Regardless."

Harry sat back and looked at his Professor. he was actually pleased with the chance of checking to see if his charm would work. Slipping into his thoughts he absentmindedly rubbed his finger where a ring would usually sit, although no ring was visible. Making a mental check list on all he would need to do, and bring back to the house with him if he managed to be able to make the panthera un-noticeable. Coming back to himself, he gave the two men a small smile. Before he could start asking more questions his head snapped up in alarm and a small snarl slipped through his lips.

"What is wrong Harry?" Albus asked with a slight amount of concern reflecting in his voice..

"Someone has decided to go through my trunk. My guess would be Hermione trying to figure out a way to find me. She may be a brilliant Witch, but she doesn't know how to leave things well enough alone."

"And what are you going to do about it Potter?"

"Nothing, absultly nothing. My trunk will be sent to me by Dobby, and after that he will lecture Hermione or Ron, on being snoops."

"You sound sure of yourself. how can you tell that's what will happen Harry."

"Dobby is very protective of me. It wouldn't be the first time he's taken them to task for not giving me my privacy."

Seconds later Harry's trunk landed on the floor beside the couch, with a very irate House Elf standing on top of it.

"Dobby is sorry to be disturbing you Sirs. Dobby would like to be knowing where I am to be putting Master Harry Potters Sirs trunk Sirs."

Before the other two wizards could respond Harry gave Dobby a glare. "You will not be putting a bedroom into that set of rooms. I'm not leaving the dorms just because Hermione was looking through my trunk in order to figure out where I am."

Dobby returned the glare with one of his own. "Harry Potter Sirs Wheezy and Ginger where not the ones in Master Harry Potter Sirs trunk. Dobby found Dark magic on the trunk. Master Harry Potter Sir is not safe in the Tower any more."

This brought all three men to attention. "What Dark magic Dobby?" Albus questioned, the twinkle in his eyes gone, as they glittered in fury.

Dobby looked at the Headmaster and gave him a slight bow of the head. "Dobby found a small stone cursed like the roses at Halloween. Dobby put the stone in Master Harry Potter Sirs Workroom." he said.

Barely before Dobby had finished speaking Harry was already up and heading for the door to his Study. with a wave of his hand he dispelled the wards and tossed back over his shoulder, "you have my permission to enter my rooms. It looks like, Professor Snape, that you will be seeing my Workroom tonight anyway."

Harry didn't even check to see if the two of them followed, he knew without a doubt that they where right behind him. Walking over to the far door, he paused briefly to murmur the password to his Workroom, and disabled the extra wards within the room, before pushing open the door. He immediately spotted the small box glowing with Dobby's magic.

Going over to the table, Harry made sure that he stayed far enough away to not be hit with the spell, just in case it was keyed to his magic signature once again. The slight rustle of fabric behind him alerted him to the fact that both Dumbledore and Snape entering just behind him, while a hand on his shoulder warned him to stay back, as Snape pulled out his wand to check the stone over.

Dobby popped in on the other side of the table and making sure Harry was shielded removed his containment box. The crackle of energy surprised everyone as it split in two and went around the Potions Master in a bid to reach Harry, who automatically raised a powerful sheild. A small flick of Snape wand had the stone contained once again, so that the two older wizards could study it. It only took a few minutes before they both looked up and shook their heads. Once more nothing could be traced about the origion of the one who sent the stone and the roses before it. This time it was the Headmaster who flicked his wand and the curse around the stone disappeared.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and gave him a sad look. "It looks like Dobby is going to be getting his way. I'm sorry My Boy, but with this it is obvious that you cannot stay in the tower. I would feel better if you where better protected down here."

Harry dropped his head, and Snape sneered as Harry's shoulders started to shake. He assumed that Harry was starting to cry, but he could not be further from the truth. When Harry's head came up he was startled to see pure fury in those green eyes.

Harry glared up at the Headmaster for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he managed to choked out a whispered 'excuse me' and turning on his heel, he left the room. The two men followed and Snape was surprised to see him go into another room. This room really had very little in it. It was just vast opened space with a few targets scattered around the room, and thick mats on the floor.

Harry dropped down onto one of the mats in the middle of the room, and after the other men entered, the door shut and disappeared. A barrier pulsing with pure energy formed around the two of them, and then all hell broke loose. Harry's magic lashed out and a small storm formed around him. Mini lightening bolts flashed out against the targets completely obliterating them. The two older wizards watched as Harry lost control before visibly worked at pulling his magic back into himself.

It took about 20 minutes for the worst of the storm to die down, and the shield around them to disappear. When Snape started toward the young man, Albus tried to pull him back, but Snape shook him of, and moved to kneel in front of Harry.

Harry knew that the others where in the room, he could feel their magic as he pulled himself back into control. Therefore he was not as surprised as he should be when he felt Snape kneel on the floor in front of him. Concentrating on the grounding presence of his Professor, his breathing leveled out faster then it would normally, and he slowly became aware of a soft silky voice giving him directions that he had been subconsciously following.

"Breath in and then out, in then out, that's right. Feel all the magic around you, and pull in everything that belongs to you. It's alright to be angry over this, having your choices taken from you. You did extremely well shielding us before letting go. breath in and out."

Slowly Harry opened his eyes to see the glittering black ones of his Professor, with a final deep breath, Harry released the wards on the room, once more fully in control of his magic.

"Thank you Sir. Having another voice to focus on helped ground me faster then I would have been able to do myself." He said softly.

"Don't think I did this for your on benefit. We still have business to take care of. I did this more for my wish to find sleep tonight more then I did for you." Snape answered with a sneer, but without any true malice.

"All the same, thank you." Harry repeated before standing, completely understanding what the older wizard was saying.

Snape also stood and walked back through the room to stand at the door to his own chamber, waiting for the others to join him. He noticed that the odd house elf was also still in the room clearly waiting for his orders.

When Dumbledore joined him he gave the elf a small smile, "I trust Dobby that you can do what needs to be done in order to make Harry comfortable here in these rooms?"

"Oh yes Sir, Headmaster Sir. I just be waiting to see what Harry Potter Sir is wanting." He said bouncing up and down with his excitement.

Harry had followed at a slower pace and gave Dobby a tired smile from the door way of the training room. "Dobby, no House colors. If I'm to stay here for the now, I would like it to be comfortable. neutral shades and pale blues and greens. Something soothing. If Winky is up to it, have her help you."

"Yes Sir. I'll go get her. Winky will be happy to help Harry Potter Sir."

"Thank you Dobby. If you need anything I'll be in Professor Snape's rooms." Harry said just before the house elf disappeared.

As the three wizards left the room, the door between the two sets of rooms disappeared, giving the wall a funny look, Harry sighed in resignation. "I'm not sure if him locking me out of there is a good thing or not. there's no telling what that elf will do without someone being there." He said softly.

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes was going full blast. "Now Harry you know Dobby is just trying to help, and will do whatever he can to make you comfortable."

"That's what I'm afraid of Sir. Dobby can be a menace without even trying." Harry said while retaking his spot of the couch next to the fire. As soon as they all sat down, a tea try popped into existence along with a small table next to the couch with a try of finger foods.

"It seems that Dobby doesn't believe that you have had enough to eat today Harry." Albus said with a smile.

"So I see Sir."

"Yes will if you are finished shall be getting back to the problem at hand?" Snape asked.

"Of course Professor. Is there anything further you need to explain to me about your panthera ... " Harry started, but was stopped by a raised hand.

"I'll give you tonight to think about it what you need to do. I was talking about your stay down here and the reason for it."

"There really is nothing to talk about. Until more information is made ready for you to analyze then all we can do is wait for who ever it is to make a mistake."

"I see. Would you like to tell us why you lost control?"

Harry looked up to see two sets of eyes staring at him. Sighing softly he turned away and picked up half of the sandwich laying on the plate next to him, taking a small bite he thought about how to word his answer. "The reason I lost control is how you said. I'm use to people trying to kill me. In the past 6 years only one of the DADA teachers didn't actually try to hurt or kill me, along with having a madman after me. The death threats are in most cases just that, threats. I can deal with that. It's when the few choices left to me are taken away that I start to get mad. I should have been safe in the Tower, but whoever is doing this has found a way to torment me even there. Now once more for my own protection I'm being singled out."

"Are you really trying to tell me that you do not enjoy the attention you receive." Snape sneered, disbelief coloring his words.

Harry dearly wanted to hex the man across from him, but managed to control his base desire. Instead he closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then took out his wand. Seeing the look the Headmaster gave him, Harry smiled a little before calling for Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter Sir be calling for Dobby? What can Dobby be doing for you?"

"Dobby would you be kind enough to take my wand and place it next to my bed. I think we would all be safer if I didn't have it on me at the moment."

Instead of taking the wand like he was requested Dobby placed both hands behind his back. "Master Harry Potter Sir should have his wand with him at all times. Dobby wills not be taking Master Harry Potter Sirs wand."

Bottling up his frustration Harry gave the House Elf a small smile. "I'm safe here Dobby I trust both the Headmaster and Professor Snape. I only do this so I don't harm either of them. Please Dobby for my piece of mind, take my wand and put it some place safe."

Dobby reluctantly reached for the wand and with another telling glance at Harry popped out of the room. When he was gone, Harry looked at the other two and let his frustration show.

"I'm asking for immunity for any and all actions for tonight." he said tightly.

Before Snape could say anything the Headmaster stood and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I give you full immunity, just don't do anything foolish though. I will leave the two of you to work this out, any questions that Severus cannot answer I will do my best to answer tomorrow." he said, before walking to the door. "Just don't do any lasting damage." he called over his shoulder before walking out of the room. The door leading to the rest of Hogwarts disappearing behind him, effectively locking the two of them together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter Two.

Harry turned from looking at where the door should be to where his Professor sat, all of his muscles tense as if they wanted to strike out at something. Doing his best to keep his voice steady he started to speak.

"I never knew magic was real until Hagrid showed up to give me my letter and take me to Diagon Alley. That was the first time I found out anything about who I was to the Wizarding community. I was sick of the hero worship before I stepped foot into this castle. I was brought up to believe that I was a burden, so my very first class with you brought home to me that I was nothing but a spot of slime beneath your boots. In a way it was a comfort knowing that no matter where I went, there was someone who would always despise me. It wasn't until last year that I found out why you actually hated me, and yes I do understand your reasons even if I don't agree with them. I am not my father." The last sentence almost had Harry losing control of his magic, as a few things in the room started to shudder, as his voice cracked on the word 'father'.

"I never asked for fame, and I don't, despite would some people say, use it to get my own way. If I had a choice I would rather be a shadow on the wall, with no one looking up to me as a hero. ''The Boy Who Lived', 'Gryffindor's Golden Boy', and all the rest of those stupid titles are not of my choosing. "

Taking deep breaths, Harry calmed himself before continuing, "I never asked nor want any of the things you accuse me of, I don't want the attention, and I never have." Taking another deep breath, Harry locked his eyes with his professors. "All I want is to be Harry, Just Harry. Nothing more." Searching the black eyes across from him, Harry let he shoulders slump in defeat, and curled up into a ball at the end of the couch, waiting for what ever Snape had to say.

Snape sat back in his chair with Harry's words ringing in his ears, and the tendrils of magic that he had released caressing his senses. In truth he really didn't know what to say. He's first thought was to believe that the boy in front of him was lying, but a close look at the body posture confirmed that he had been told the truth. Sighing in frustration Snape stood and walked to a recessed cabinet and pulled out a dusty bottle of white wine and two glasses. Turning back he banished all the clutter from the late night tea, and proceeded to pour both of them a glass, knowing that it would relax them both enough to keep the calm that surrounded them. Snape had no doubts that the wrong word would send the teen in front of him over the edge, and he really didn't want his rooms (or himself) destroyed. Setting one of them on the small side table next to the couch, he placed his own on the coffee table before settling himself down next to the dejected boy, and hoped his words would not set of another display of uncontrolled magic that he witnessed earlier.

"I truly don't know what to make of what you just told me. I need time to think about it. I was under the impression that you knew more about our world before you came here, but from what you said that is obviously not the truth." Barely soft enough to be heard, he added to himself, "it would have made things easier in the long run if I would have been told of that little fact."

Snape watched as Harry slowly uncurled from the ball he had pulled himself into, but noticed that he refused to look him in the eye. Sighing softly he reached across Harry and picked up the glass of wine and handed it to him. Shocked eyes flew up to meet his own with that, before Harry slowly took the glass and had a small sip, before nodding his head in thanks.

The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Snape once more broke it. "I don't hate you. I've despised you, and loathed the fact that you remind me of my past. Over the years you have pushed what little tolerance I had with all your constant rule breaking, but I have never really hated you."

Silence descended upon them once more, slightly more comfortable, but still tense. This time it was Harry who broke it. "I understand. I also understand that in order to keep you position as a spy you needed to treat me with nothing more then scorn. I figured that out at the end of last year." Harry paused to take a sip of his wine before continuing. "You have questions that you need to have answers for before you can trust me." It was not a question. "I'll answer them to the best of my ability as long as you promise not to use the knowledge you learn against the others."

"Agreed. I will also do my best to answer your questions."

"Agreed"

"How much do you remember from your sorting?"

Harry looked at Snape from the corner of his eye. "I remember everything from that night." Came the slow answer.

"The first time our eyes met your scar flared with pain, I could see that clearly. Do you know why?"

Harry sat silently as he tried to find the words he needed. glancing up to met Snape's he gave him a small smile. "I'm not avoiding your question. I know what I want to say, It's just finding the words to say it." Harry's voice trailed off softly. Receiving a nod, either in understanding or encouragement, he didn't know, but it gave him the will to try to go on.

"That night I though it was you. I thought you had found away to let me know just how much you hated me. After all, we are magic, and knowing what I do know about you, I wouldn't have been that far from the truth. Over that year you never really gave me a reason to think otherwise, hell in the past six years you never gave me a real reason to think otherwise. I know that you saved me during my first quidditch match, but at the time it really didn't mean anything. everything else that you said or did overshadowed that one event." Harry stopped long enough to take another sip of his wine, and then stared into his glass as if the contents would give him the answers to all his problems.

"Looking back, I now think that there are two reasons, both could be correct or a combination of the two could be correct. I really don't know."

Another short silence before Harry continued. "The first is infinitely more likely then the other but it has it's draw backs. My scar always flares whenever Riddle is nearby, and with Quirrell sitting next to you while that dark thing was attached to his head, I'm guessing that's why. but like I said, it has one major draw back. when I met Quirrell in the leaky cauldron, and later during classes, I was never in pain. It was only that one time."

"The second reason it could have flared is also because of you, or rather your Mark. My scar could have been reacting to another person marked by Riddle. But then again, it's never happened again, unless you where called when I was near, but I always feel it when he calls anyway, it's just stronger around you."

Harry was silent for a few minutes before he continued. "It could also be a combination of the two, like I said. With the three of us all in one place, and the emotions going through the room at the time, enough Dark Magic could have combined for that one single instant." Harry finished before silently looking up at Snape, waiting for his reaction.

Snape thought about it for a few moments before answering, turning all the possibilities in his mind, and wondering just how much he should reveal to Harry. "I believe that the third reason is correct, although all three are valid. I know when it happened my mark also flared to life for a single moment, and in that time I felt a connection between us." Pausing for a moment, before continuing he decided to be honest. "I always knew where you where although it took all most a year to figure out how it worked. but I did always know when you where in trouble and needed help. I never had to search for you, I could always find you if I really needed to get to you. More often it would let me know if you where in true danger and I always found I knew what i needed to do to help you, even if it was just a detention to get you away from that spot. It was always like a sense of 'you' in the back of my mind."

Harry snorted in grim amusement. "That explains so much. it also explains how I knew where you where. I never was really surprised when you came through the door at the start of class." Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye, "do you feel me over the summer also?" He asked holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Not really. I most likely would know if you where in serious danger though."

Harry nodded in understanding, even as he gave an almost silent sigh of relief. "That's probably a good thing at the moment." he said softly. "Although, I must remember to find a way to break this connection, it would make life so much easier if you couldn't find me when I'm out after curfew."

"Not a chance Mr. Potter. Someone has to be around to save your hide." Snape said with a sneer, but Harry could hear the undertone of amusement.

"You almost caught me a few time you know. Especially during my first Christmas here. If you would have reached out a few more inches, you would have been able to grab my invisibility cloak after I left the restricted section in my first year."

"I always did wonder about that. but I will save those questions for later."

A deep chime sounded through the castle and both of them turned to look at the clock. 3 o'clock am.

Harry groaned and murmured, "I am so glad tomorrow is Saturday." Before grinning tiredly, "At least I won't get in trouble for being out after curfew tonight."

"You're lucky the Headmaster locked us in." Snape sneered back. "The only question is how you get out of my rooms and into your own. quickly followed by asking if your rooms are even ready for you?"

"Only one way to find out i suppose." Harry sighed. "Dobby?"

A soft pop along with a set of small arms around Harry's legs announced the arrival of said house elf.

"Master Harry Potter Sir called for his Dobby? What can I's do for Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry ruled his eyes as he pried Dobby's arms from around his legs. "Are my rooms ready Dobby?"

"Oh yes Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby and Winky finished as much as the Castle would let us."

Harry's eyes became slightly puzzled but he put this comment aside until later. "How do I access them from here Dobby?"

Dobby's grin, if possible became even larger as he pointed at the wall. "Yous and Professor Snape Sir must both ask the wall for entrance. No door will come unless you's ask for it."

Harry nodded his head in understanding "Thank you Dobby."

"You's welcome Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is always willing to help his Harry Potter Sir." And with another hug he disappeared.

Snape had sat watching the whole thing, and knew at least one of the questions harry would be asking if not two of them. Moments later his suspicions proved correct.

"Professor, do you know what Dobby meant when he said that he finished my rooms as much as the Castle would let him, and about needing both of us to open the wall?"

"Did you feel drawn to those rooms when you found them." Snape asked.

"Yes sir, I was looking for a place where I could be myself and alone, and without being bothered by anything. I was wondering at night like usual when the door for those rooms opened up for me. It seemed perfect at the time."

"Hogwarts herself gave you those rooms. They will be yours until the day you die, if not longer. She knows what you need even more then you yourself do. The House Elves would have been able to effect only some changes, you will find that as your needs change, your rooms will also change. Tonight you will have the basics, which the House Elves put in. By the time you wake up in the morning all the rooms will have changed to serve your needs better."

Harry was silent for moment taking that all in. "I see. What about the wall?"

"Since neither of us really wanted a door between our rooms, it will remain a wall. I gather that the first time we will have to open it together. After that I believe only one of us will be needed to move it."

"That sounds reasonable. Shall we then, I'm going to have to be awake and aware tomorrow so that I can say good-bye to the others when the train leaves for Easter Holidays."

"I take it your friends are going home then?"

"Yes sir. They wanted to stay here with me, but I told them to go ahead to be with their families."

Snape gave him a shrewd look. "And what of yourself?"

Harry just shrugged "I'm safer here in the castle. My relatives are traveling for the holidays which would give Riddle the perfect chance to attack me if I was with them." he said smoothly hoping Snape would leave the subject alone.

Much to Harry's relief Snape did, although if he would have been able read his Professors mind, he would have been dismayed to see Snape making a mental note to push Harry on the subject of his relatives. Instead Snape walked over to the wall and waited for Harry to join him. When he did join him, instead of allowing Harry to stand by his side, he moved the boy to stand in front of him and laid his hand on top of Harry's, allowing their fingers to lace together. The two stood that way for a few minutes, back to chest, as they both felt the magic of the Castle judge their intent before a glow surrounded their hands and moved across the walls. A faint groaning sound followed before the wall rearranged it self much like the one in Diagon alley did, allowing the two of them their first look into Harry's new rooms.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, with Snape's fingers still laced with his own, as he gazed at the room that had once been his study. Instead it had morphed into a cozy sitting room, complete with two comfortable winged back chairs, in front of the fireplace, placed facing out towards a couch and love seat, all done in a sandy suede leather. the walls where done in slightly darker shades, with cream accents. all the portraits on the walls where done in landscapes accept for one. a large king cobra curled on a large boulder, staring intently at the two of them.

Ignorant two feets. Don't they know that it's rude to stand in doorways staring? The snake hissed

This was enough to pull Harry from his daze and step into the room. Snape started to follow him, but remembered just in time about the wards that protected these rooms.

"It's okay Sir. You no longer need my permission to enter all the time. I'll reset them tomorrow so that you may enter even when I'm not here."

Snape took a few steps into the room before leveling Harry with an disbelieving look. "There is no need for that Mr. Potter."

"Actually Sir there is. If anything happens to me, someone will need to have access to these rooms, and the Headmaster has been pushing me to do this, as well as, hinting strongly that he should be the one with full access. I personally do not wish him to show up when ever he wants. And I refuse to allow Ron or Hermione that kind of unrestricted access in here either. I would rather it be you. I can at least trust you to stay out of things you have no business going through."

Snape gazed at him in shock. "I'm not sure if I should thank you for this or not." he managed to say with a small sneer.

How can you know he is really worthy? came the hissed voice again.

Harry turned and faced the snake in the portrait. It's rude to talk about people when you know they don't understand you! besides, I know I can trust him with my life, if not anything else.

The snake reared back in shock before addressing Harry once again. You speak!

And you state the obvious. Harry snorted, before turning back to his Professor. "Sorry Sir, but he was being rude, and I needed to deal with it."

"So I see. I will bid you good night Mr. Potter. Please remember that the train leaves after breakfast tomorrow. And we will be continuing on with our discussion over the holidays."

"Yes sir. Thank you and good night." Harry watched as the Potions Master reentered his own rooms and the wall reappeared behind him. Turning back to the snake he asked, "Do you actually understand English, or where you just guessing?"

Yes Speaker, I understand the human tongue.

"What is your name?"

I am called Ashhleigh.

"Thank you Ashhleigh. Do you know where I may find my bedroom?"

Yes Speaker, it is the second door on your right.

"Thank you once again. When I am more awake I will talk to you again."

Of course Speaker, rest well.

"You as well." Harry replied before dragging his feet towards the indicated door and entering his new room. He registered cool greens and blues along with muted shades of yellow, before his mind and body shutdown and sleep dragged him into it's depths, even before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Harry found himself being brought back to the land of the living much sooner then he wanted. Flicking his eyes open long enough to figure out why he was bouncing he groaned at the sight of a much to happy House Elf.

"Go 'way Dobby." He grumbled as he attempted to burrow under his pillow.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, you's must be waking up now. Professor Snape said that I's was to tell you that Ginger, Wheezy, and Dumblydore are coming for breakfast soon."

"How soon? Who's idea? Where?" came the muffled questions from under the pillow.

"Half an hour, Dumblydore's, and you's and Professor Snape's kitchen." Dobby answered in the same way, before stepping off the bed. He knew if most other's did not that Harry was not a morning person.

There was silence for a few minutes before what Dobby said sunk in. Sitting straight up he stared wild eyed at Dobby as he exclaimed, "How in Merlin's name did we end up sharing a kitchen?!"

"I's not to be knowing Master Harry Potter Sir. Perhaps Professor Snape knows."

"Alright, I'm up. Let him know I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir. I's will be having your tea ready when yous come out."

"Thank you Dobby."

"You's is very welcome Master Harry Potter Sir."

After Dobby left, Harry sunk back into his pillows, as his mind slowly started to pick out details of his new room. Above him the canopy of his large four poster bed, was a beautiful deep emerald green, the heavy outer curtains where pulled back and held in place with a rich blood red silk ties, that matched the gauzy inner curtains and sheets. the comforter was done in black and embroidered with Devil's Snare, also done in the red and green.

Sitting up Harry looked around in awe. The room reflected both his Gryffindor and Slytherin sides perfectly, but in darker shades. Getting up he padded across the thick black carpet, that was also swirled in red and green with silver phoenixes and golden snakes just visible enough to make out, over to an enchanted window with emerald and red curtains, that looked over parts of the Lake and Forbidden Forest.

Checking his watch Harry cursed when he saw the time. The others would be here soon. Striding through the open bath room door, he realized that the color scheme continued here, with black marble, sink, tub and shower stall, with white walls and emerald green and blood red accents. After a quick shower he headed back into his room and pulled on his school uniform, before following his nose to the mug of tea he knew would be waiting for him.

Knowing that he really wouldn't manage to speak politely, before he had his first cup of tea, Harry just nodded his head in greeting before homing in on the mug sitting on the counter. Breathing in the steam curling up from his mug, he gave a small sigh of satisfaction before taking his first sip, which was quickly followed by the rest of the mug full. Refilling his mug he took a spot at the table across from Snape and waited for the tea to do it's work. When he finally felt he could talk without saying anything rude, he looked up to meet the eyes he could feel watching him.

"Morning Sir."

"Good morning Mr. Potter. Am I to take it that you are not a morning person?"

"Not really Sir, this morning was worse then normal though." Harry replied before draining his mug once more. Before he could get up for the tea pot, he found it hovering above his mug, as he moved his hands away, it filled his mug before refilling Snape's.

"Thank you Sir."

"Your welcome. Are you awake enough to answer a few questions?"

"As long as you don't expect answers that require long words or fancy explanations I should be fine."

"I don't expect those from you at the best of times." Came the dry response "As long as you use more then one word answers I think I can handle it though."

"Would you settle for two word answers Sir?" Harry asked with a smile, and to his delight (and shock) managed to pull a small, very small, smile from the man across from him.

"Do you remember what I said about the castle changing rooms around to suit our needs?"

Harry couldn't help himself, at least it wouldn't be a one word answer. "Yes sir."

Snape blinked at Harry for a moment before giving the boy a mock scowl. "Mr. Potter ..." he started before he was cut off.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must admit that it was a perfectly appropriate response. I do remember what you said last night, and from what Dobby said this morning I gather that the castle decided that we needed to share a kitchen. Are there any other rooms that we will be sharing?"

"From what I have noticed so far, at least two others. You can imagine my surprise when I walked into my personal lab this morning, to find it had been enlarged and rearranged. followed close behind by my surprise at finding a small library where my study once was."

Harry dropped his head to the table. Oh yes, he could imagine the surprises at having to share lab space with Harry 'Bloody' Potter. "I'm sorry Sir." he muttered.

"Whatever for? From what I noticed your lab space was set up nearly as well as mine. I noticed your supply list and that it's self updating. How much work do you think it will take to combine our ingredients?" he asked before noticing the shocked look on the boys face. With a small smirk he continued. "Tell me Mr. Potter, how much of your work outside of your own rooms is an act? Don't bother lying to me, I saw both copies of your Potions essay, that I assigned for homework over the holidays."

Harry stared blankly at Snape for a moment before giving he head a shake. "Most if not all of my work outside of my rooms is an act. After the other students leave for the holidays I"ll explain it to you if you wish. Until then please leave it alone. The only other person who has any idea is the Headmaster."

"I will expect a full explanation before the end of this day Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a small sigh of relief before nodding his head in agreement. "Thank you Sir."

A soft knock sounded throughout the room and Harry looked up in surprise, "Your door or mine Sir?" he asked.

"Mine, I don't think the Headmaster knows about our new living arrangements yet."

"This should all go over well then. Would you like me to call Dobby for our breakfast?"

"Please do." Snape called over his shoulder as he walked to the door.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Can you please bring breakfast for the five of us."

"Right away Master Harry Potter Sir." and with a small pop, he was gone, just as Snape walked in with the others.

Harry had just enough time to put his tea down, and step away from the table, before Hermione pounced on him.

"Harry! Where have you been? Why didn't you come back to The Tower, and why is your trunk gone?" she started before Ron cut her off.

"Mione, we discussed giving Harry his space already, and if you don't let go and give him that space he's going to stop breathing." Ron exclaimed.

Hermione flushed with embarrassment as she let go of Harry "Sorry Harry, but we were worried about you."

"S'alright 'Mione, but I'm fine. Nothings wrong." Harry said just as Dobby showed up with breakfast.

Just as Snape was about to correct Harry's statement about nothing being wrong, Dobby freezed Harry with a glare and did it for him.

"Master Harry Potter Sir should not be lying to his Wheezy and Ginger! You's is not fine, and there is something wrong." He said before disappearing again.

Ron and Hermione both fixed Harry with matching glares and stood waiting for an answer.

Harry groaned before giving the two of them a pleading look. "I am fine. No new damage. I slept well last night, although I'm awake way to early, and the latest problem has already been solved to a certain degree. I know you want details but I've only had 3 cups of tea and I'm hungry." he told them.

Ron nodded as he gave the Potions Master a wary look before sitting down at the table as far away from the man as he could get. Hermione huffed and settled into the chair next to him, right where Harry had been sitting, and waited to see what Harry would do about it. Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed his mug before sitting next to Snape.

Dumbledore sat on the other side of Snape and gave the two of them a small, but bright smile. " I see the two of you managed to settle your differences last night."

"Hardly Albus." Snape sneered, "we came to a mutual understanding, he stays out of my way, and I don't hex him."

"Do you agree with this Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Holding back a smirk of his own he nodded his head. "Of course sir. The only reason we are able to sit in the same room together without cursing each other is because you are here. Add that to the fact that it was you who locked the two of us in here together, gave us no choice but to make that agreement." Harry told him with a look of disgust, even as he poured another cup of tea for himself and Snape before looking around to see if anyone else needed more.

Hermione had been sitting quietly through all of this, and had been attempting to put together the small facts that she had learned since she first walked into the room. The main thing that she was having trouble lining up the facts with was this truce, and figured that she had better get a little more information on how Harry was really feeling. "I don't know Harry, none of what you said is really adding up with your body language. You're being awfully friendly."

Before Harry even had a chance to think about what to reply with, Ron beat him to it. "No he's not Hermione, I've seen him do this before, it's called 'pretending to be be polite.' He does it when he's not awake enough to full out lie about what he's trying to hide, or when he's really uncomfortable around someone."

Harry raised a mocking eyebrow at his best friend, "Well thank you very much Ronald." he said with heavy sarcasm.

Ron meet Harry's eyes before giving him a small shrug, "Not a problem mate, I'm just surprised that she hasn't figured it out before ."

"I have been extremely careful to keep that little fact away from our favorite Witch Ron. That she knows now is really no big deal. But did you really have to say anything in front of our Professors?!"

It was Snape who answered Harry this time, his eye's glittering with sardonic humor, "Oh don't worry Mr. Potter, I'm finding this whole conversation fascinating, I'm just wondering what else I can learn about you from all of this?"

"I'm sure you are Sir." Harry said with a resigned sigh, while throwing a disgusted look at Ron, who gave him a sheepish smile in return.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, and then back to Harry, before twisting her face into a scowl of concentration, as she pieced together everything that Ron had said that related to the way Harry acted, while eating automatically with a very much distracted manner.

Harry bit back a groan of dismay, even as he filled his own plate, "Great you Git, she's treating this like one of those logic puzzles that she loves so much."

"Honestly mate, I really don't know why you hate word puzzles so much, even I like them."

Snape sat watching the three friends interact with each other, and couldn't believe that after the first few minutes in the kitchen, nothing more had been said about last night. Allowing his curiosity to gain the better of him, he broke into the conversation, although not in a kind way.

"If I may interrupt this lovely chatter, but would one of you be kind enough to bring the topic back to the reason WHY you have all invaded MY kitchen." He sneered.

Both Ron and Hermione looked up from their plates as Harry put his fork down and leaned back in his chair. Glancing at each other they held a silent debate before looking up at Snape. "No" they both said at the same time, before Hermione transferred her gaze to Harry. "Eat Harry, you're still much to thin." Before she went back to her own meal.

Even Dumbledore was surprised at this answer as he watched Harry shrug his shoulders and started to eat again. "May I ask why not?" he said puzzled.

The two of them both glared at Harry as he made to put his fork down again. "Don't you dare Harry!" Ron growled. "You eat, we'll explain." And watched as Harry shrugged his shoulders before motioning them to continue on, as he ate.

Hermione sighed softly before she started to explaining. "Over the past few years, Ron and I came to a conclusion. Depending on what we are talking about, depends on how much Harry eats. so we set down a few rules for meal times, that we all follow. And I'm not talking about just us, everyone who eats near us, also follows the same rules."

"And what precisely are these rules?" Snape asked.

"Harry's not allowed to do any magic at the table, he has a habit of over powering his spells in the morning. Hermione is not allowed a book or to talk about school work. I'm not allowed to bring up quidditch or to start anything related to the Slytherin's. We all don't talk about anything related to Voldemort, Death Eaters or near death experiences." Ron explained calmly.

"You forgot something." Harry pointed out.

"You're still eating Mate. Even I know better to bring that subject up." Ron said with a pointed glare.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in response, just as he noticed from the corner of his eye, Snape breaking open the yolk on his eggs. Feeling his stomach turning, he pushed his plate back and moved away from the table to lean against the counter. "To late Ron. I'm done now."

Ron glanced at Snape's plate and nodded his head in understanding. "Go get cleaned up Harry. I'll explain this one also, no need for you to get sick."

"Thanks Mate." Harry called over his shoulder as he quickly disappeared through he doorway to Snape's living room.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed and looked down at his own plate before shoving it aside. "Harry didn't tell me the whole story, just enough for me to understand and draw my own conclusions. Sometime near the beginning of summer, Harry's cousin decided to try to make his own breakfast. By the time he was done in the kitchen, there was half cooked runny eggs all over the place. As usual he blamed everything on Harry, and his aunt and uncle made him clean it up. Really nothing new there. Unfortunately his aunt decided it was a just punishment to make him eat the mess as well, especially since it would be a terrible thing to waste all that food. Harry hasn't been able to be around anything resembling half cooked eggs again, including the egg yolks."

Hermione looked down at her own plate with disgust before she pushed it away from her, and watched as the two older wizards did the same thing.

Snape gave his want a faint flick and everything but the tea service disappeared. Looking up to meet first Dumbledore's eyes which were no longer twinkling, before sliding around to meet Ron's, "There's more." he stated.

"Of course there's more. There always is when it comes to those ... " he started only to be cut off.

"That's enough Ronald." Harry said coldly from the entrance to the kitchen. "The rest does not matter."


	4. Chapter 3

Blanket Disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER, AND HAVE NOT MADE ANY MONEY FROM THE WRITING OF THIS STORY.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Thanks to Kei for her betaing Job...

Chapter Four

Harry kept his gaze on Ron, who dropped his eyes after a moment. "Sorry mate," he whispered, knowing that he said too much.

Harry sighed heavily and nodded his head in acceptance of the apology. Closing his eyes briefly he gathered his courage and looked up at Snape. Glittering black eyes meet cold green in a silent contest of wills, even as the Headmaster tried to get Harry to talk and explain what both he and Ron meant. "Harry my boy, of course it matters. Please explain this to us."

"No, Headmaster. I'm sorry, but I won't be explaining this to you," Harry told him as he maintained the eye contact, refusing to back down.

Snape, for his part, gave Harry one of his patent sneers. "You _will explain_, Mr. Potter."

"No Sir, I'm sorry, but I have other things to do today before the train leaves. The first is to explain to Ron and Hermione what's going on, and then I need to get hold of as many members of the DA as possible before they leave, for about an hour. So can we please get on with it?"

This got Hermione's attention. "You need to expel that much magical energy already Harry? What happened?" she asked, breaking the staring contest.

Harry turned towards his adopted sister and smiled softly. "I lost it last night, 'Mione, bad. The only thing that I can think of to do at the moment is to take on the DA, so I can survive the holidays without exploding."

"Alright, I understand that. As soon as we leave here, I'll have the DA meet us in the Room of Requirement. That should give you enough time to lose what you need, before the train leaves," she told him.

Harry smiled in thanks, but Snape decided to switch their plans for them. "I don't think so, Mr. Potter. If a duel is what you need, then I'll give you one, but I will get the answers to my questions from you in doing so," he snapped.

Harry thought about this for a moment before agreeing. "Alright, I'll answer some of your questions if you win the duel. If you lose, you leave me alone until I'm ready to talk about these things with someone, and you won't force me to talk to you, if I chose someone else to trust," he said laying out the terms, and received a sharp nod of agreement in return.

"Agreed, now start explaining to your… friends… what's going on," Snape said with a sneer.

Relaxing slightly, Harry walked over a picked up the teapot from its spot and poured everyone another cup of tea before turning his chair around and straddling it, resting his arms on the back. Silence reigned as he organized his thoughts. "Alright, long story short. The alarms on my trunk went off last night while I was busy, and no Hermione you don't need to know with what. Dobby brought it to me, and told me that he found the same curse on it as was on those roses from Halloween. We informed the Headmaster, who, with Professor Snape, neutralized the curse. It was then that the decision to move me into the dungeons where I would be better protected was made," he told his two friends.

Hermione and Ron soaked in this information before Hermione asked her next question. "How did you get out of your rooms last night, Harry?"

Harry gave her a fond smile, having expected this question, before answering. "Do you know how many secret passages there are down here? Beside that, I had the map with me, there's a lot of information on it if you know how to look," he said giving her the partial truth.

Ron gave Harry a funny look before nodding his head, understanding what Harry hadn't said. Hermione, unfortunately, didn't take the hint that Harry didn't want to talk about it. "You sidestepped that question Harry James Potter! How did you get out? I was sitting outside your door until it flashed silver, and it didn't open once," she said with a glare.

Sighing softly, Harry slumped in his chair and rested his chin on his arms. "Fine Hermione, you win. I don't think this is going to go over very well with those concerned, but I did have help getting out of my rooms last night," he said in defeat before glancing over at the Headmaster and saying softly, "I'm sorry Sir." He then gave a soft three tone whistle and then turned to Hermione with a mournful look.

Everyone but Harry and the Headmaster started in surprise when, with a burst of fire, Fawkes appeared in the air near them. With a joyful trill, Fawkes flew around the room before settling down on Harry's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek. Reaching up, Harry ran his hand down Fawkes's feathers with a contented smile and turned back to Hermione. "I was safe Hermione. I have more help then you realize."

Hermione and Ron both stared at the Phoenix on Harry's shoulder in shock before Hermione managed to come back to herself and gave Harry a small smile. "Alright Harry, I understand. I'll stop nagging you about this," she said softly. Glancing at her watch she looked over to Ron, and then the others. "We need to go and finish packing or we'll miss the train. Thank you, professor, for allowing us to visit with Harry this morning."

Snape gave Hermione a slight sneer. "It was not my decision to have two more Gryffindors enter my chambers this morning, Ms. Granger, but in light of a few things that I learned, I will say that you are welcome."

Ron and Hermione shared another glance before turning to Harry as one with looks of concern. Harry, for his part, managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes before standing carefully and waiting a moment as Fawkes readjusted his weight. With a glance at Snape, who gave him a small nod, Harry walked with his friends to the door to Snape's chambers.

"Bloody hell mate, I don't how you'll survive being down here with him," Ron said quietly, so the two older wizards would not hear him.

"I'm sure we'll manage to stay out of each other's way," Harry replied dryly.

"Just be careful, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'll be fine. You two just go and enjoy your holidays."

"You too, Harry. Don't forget to write," they both replied at the same time, forcing Harry to hide a snicker as he opened the door for them and held it open until they had started to walk away.

Sighing Harry turned to walk back to the kitchen, one hand reaching up to scratch beneath Fawkes's crest feathers, and receiving a soft rumbling trill in response. "My thanks, Fawkes. You saved me from many hard-to-answer questions. The only problem I have now is facing Professor Snape," he said with a sigh. Fawkes just gave him a few reassuring notes and nuzzled his cheek as Harry walked back into the kitchen. He didn't even make it back into his chair before Snape started in on him.

"Would you like to explain to me, Mr. Potter, why you told outright lies to your friends?" he asked with one of his deadly glares.

Harry stopped and stared at the Potions Master and answered in a soft voice, "I don't remember lying to them at all." Shock colored his voice.

"You told Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley that you called the Headmaster and myself when Dobby told you about the curse, and that it was our decision to move you to the dungeons. After that, you told them that Fawkes was the one that moved you out of your rooms," Snape recited back to him.

Harry's shocked expression slowly formed into a smirk of amusement which was echoed by the twinkle in the Headmasters eyes. "Professor Snape, are you denying that you were with the Headmaster when you where informed about my trunk being cursed?" Harry asked curiously.

Before Snape could answer, Dumbledore spoke up. "You must admit, Severus, that it was not Harry's decision to be moved into the dungeons. That decision was made by Dobby and me."

Snape transferred his glare from Harry to the Headmaster and back to Harry. "I concede the point on those two facts. But you cannot explain away Fawkes!" he practically growled.

Harry laughed softly, amused. "I tried telling the truth on that one, but Hermione just was not willing to believe that I found another secret door out of my study," he said while reaching up to stroke the phoenix in question. "I never said that Fawkes helped me leave the room. When I called him to me, I told Hermione that I had more help then she knew about, nothing more."

Snape sat back in his chair and thought about what Harry had just told him, and about the events that took place after breakfast. Finally he looked back up at Harry and nodded his understanding. "You, Mr. Potter, side step things you don't want to talk about extremely well. In fact, if I didn't know better, I would say that you were a member of my own House," he told the teen.

Harry's eyes opened wide as he looked at the Headmaster. "You mean you never told him?" He asked in shock. When Dumbledore indicated that no, he never told the Potions Master, Harry dropped his head down to the table and refused to look up. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I thought that Headmaster Dumbledore would have told you that I was almost placed in your House. I argued with the Sorting Hat and it placed me in Gryffindor instead," he mumbled.

Harry kept his head down while the silence in the room lengthened. It was only broken when the Headmaster's robes rustled as he stood up. "As much as I would love to stay and chat with the two of you, I do have other things that require my attention. Don't bother getting up to show me out Severus, I'm sure I can find the door on my own." As he walked behind Harry's chair he placed an old gnarled hand on Harry's shoulder. "I do believe, though, that I'll leave Fawkes here with you to help keep the peace. Don't do anything foolish my boys," he said amusedly, and, giving Harry's shoulder one last squeeze, left the room.

Harry waited until he heard the outer door close before leaving his chair and talking quickly as he walked, said, "I'm sure you'll excuse me Professor, but I, like yourself, have many things that need to be done. I'll just be in my room…" he started to say.

His getaway was stopped by long, strong fingers clamping down on his arm. "I don't think so, Mr. Potter. You have a whole lot to explain to me today. We have three weeks to get everything else done." Snape's voice was a silky dark purr as he led Harry through to the study they now shared.

Harry took the chance to look around the room as soon as Snape let him go. It wasn't hard to tell which desk was which, even if you didn't notice the difference in the woods used to make them. Snape's was made from the darkest mahogany, scarred from years of use and littered with student essays and his own research. Harry's, on the other hand, was made from a lighter oak, and almost looked new. Neat piles of written notes, along with the books from his classes, were stacked and organized. The only similarities were the nearly identical piles of reference books scattered across their surfaces, seemingly waiting for someone to pick them up and use them.

The decor showed neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor House colors, like one would suspect, but instead was done in neutral shades of brown, with black accents. Four book cases, two behind each desk, were full of the most commonly used books and supplies, keeping everything needed for either wizard close at hand, while a fireplace complete with flanking winged back chairs kept the chill of the dungeons out of the air.

Before Harry could decide to put some distance between himself and his irate Professor, Snape settled in one of the two chairs by the fire and pointed to the other. "Sit," he said with a glare.

Sighing resignedly, Harry let himself fall into the indicated chair and lifted his head only far enough to watch Snape without meeting the man's eyes. Fawkes, who had left Harry's shoulder when they entered the room, circled around the two of them before settling on the mantel of the fireplace and glaring at the two wizards. His song turned commanding as if to scold unruly children, and then he disappeared in a burst of false flame. "Showoff," Harry muttered under his breath before turning his attention back to his professor. "What would you like to know first, Sir?" He asked with a sigh.

"Let's start with the most recent developments, shall we? You convinced the Sorting Hat not to put you in Slytherin. How and Why?"

"Like I've already told you, the first time I found out I was a wizard was my eleventh birthday, when Hagrid came and took me to Diagon Alley. There I met Draco Malfoy as we were both being fitted for our school robes. He was prattling on about pureblood supremacy and how anyone who didn't know about the Magical World and Hogwarts until they got their school letter shouldn't be allowed in, and how he knew he was going to be sorted into Slytherin, just like the rest of his family and how Slytherin was the best House to be in. He had the whole 'holier than thou' attitude and reminded me of my cousin Dudley. Spoiled rotten to the core, and knew without a doubt that he was better then everyone else, and made sure everyone around him knew it too. After I left Madam Malkin's I asked Hagrid about the four Houses and he told me that Slytherin produced mostly dark witches and wizards, including Tom Riddle. He also explained exactly who that was, and what he had done to me," Harry told him before summoning a cup of tea for each of them from the kitchen, unintentionally using wandless magic.

He sat in silence for a few minutes drinking his tea and gathering his thoughts about that long-ago day. "I had already watched Draco be sorted into Slytherin when my turn came and quite honestly I wanted nothing to do with him. So when the Sorting Hat tried to decide which of the three Houses to put me in, I kept telling it 'not Slytherin'. It finally decided on Gryffindor," he finished.

"You said three Houses?" came Severus's quiet question.

"Hmm, yes, although to be truthful, going back over its words and my actions over the years, any of the Houses would have worked."

"Do you remember what exactly that Hat said to you?"

"'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… so where shall I put you?' Then it said, 'Not Slytherin, eh. Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that- No? Well if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!'. So you see any of the houses would have worked for me."

"So I see. Care to tell me how you get it all to work?"

"I've always been smart, and when you combine that with a photographic memory, it makes life interesting. You've already read my potions essay, so you know that I'm not just boosting. I use my Slytherin side to hide everything I don't want people to know, and let my Gryffindor image be what everyone sees. Everyone knows that Harry Potter is an impulsive child who just manages to pass his classes. I actually got the idea from you in my first potions class. Soon that's what people saw, and they refused to look further."

"You do realize that you are letting yourself go to waste, correct?"

"Actually Sir, I'm not. All my original work is marked and recorded, just not under my real name. Only a select few know this, but when the time comes, all my true scores will be on my record," Harry told him with a slight smirk.

"And who marks your essays? What about your practical work?"

"Professor Dumbledore marks all my practical work other than potions. My essays go out to be marked under an assumed name, along with my finished potions," Harry told him, trying to keep the amusement out of his eyes as he waited for Snape to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

After a few minutes of thought, Snape finally looked up at Harry with dawning understanding. "What is the name you use, Mr. Potter?" he asked, already sure that he knew the answer.

Harry cocked his head to the side and watched his Professor closely. "Miles Timor."

Harry had the pleasure of watching his Professor's eyes widen with shock as his mouth gaped open. "Merlin, that explains Albus' twinkle whenever I delivered your results back up to him," Snape muttered under his breath.

"Is there anything else you would like to know right now sir?"

Snape gave Harry a brooding look. "Are you going to explain more about the eggs?" he asked carefully.

"I would prefer not to at this time, Sir."

"You do realize that you will have to talk about it some time, along with a better explanation of what you said last night?"

"It really doesn't matter if I say anything or not. The less all the members of the Order know about my home life, the better off Dursleys and I are."

"Explain."

"At the end of last year, Moody, Remus, and Mr. Weasley, threatened the Dursleys so they would treat me better while I was there. It didn't work in the way they wanted-- the Dursleys almost kicked me out of the house, and it took some really fast talking and an explanation about the Wards surrounding their home to let me stay. I was told that if it ever happened again, or if they even caught a glimpse of another freak around the house, then I'm truly out of the house, wards or no wards," Harry explained.

"And how do these Wards work?"

"The Blood Wards around Privet Drive are based on my mother's Sacrifice when she protected me the night she died. As long as I can call the place where my mother's blood dwells home, then the Wards and the Blood Protection will be renewed, as long as I spend at least three weeks of each year in their care."

"Would you care if they did kick you out?"

"It doesn't matter one way or the other, the Headmaster would find away to make me stay."

"You haven't given me an answer Mr. Potter."

Harry was silent as he contemplated his professor. It was several minutes before he finally spoke again. "I will do whatever is necessary to co-exist with the Dursleys, if only to make sure the wards around their house remain there. If something happened that let them fall and the Dursleys were attacked I'm not sure if I would be able to take the guilt it would cause. And before you say it, I know it, along with everything else, would not be my fault. But it is conditioning on my part. So to answer your question, if the Dursleys ever succeeded in kicking me out of the house, I would be overjoyed with the news of never having to see them again," Harry said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Walking out the door, Harry ended the conversation.

A/N --- The name Miles Timor was actually chosen carefully. Miles means warrior and Timor means Dread. So Harry's assumed name comes to mean Warrior of Dread. Fitting, don't you think?


	6. Just a note

Hey All...

I have received a few reviews asking me if I plan to contiue this story...

The answer is yes. This and all the others are being updated, it's just taking me a little longer then I expected, as I just started a new job.

Please have a little more patience with me. Your reviews have kept me going through the last little while and I can't tell you how much they mean to me.

Luvs ya all.

Vbollman


	7. Chapter 5

Despite his outward calm apperance, Harry was anything but

Despite his calm appearance, Harry was anything but calm. Inside, he was one huge mass of seething emotions all brought on by one Severus Snape. He knew his Professor wouldn't push the issue about his family; the look of astonishment on the man's face last night when Harry's control had slipped once again made sure of that. But he also knew that he wouldn't let it go either, especially after what he had just admitted to.

Figuring that he had too much excess energy, and that he didn't want to risk his emotional state in a duel just yet, Harry decided to explore his rooms once he had unpacked. After all, if what Snape said was true, then these rooms were his for the rest of his life and maybe beyond. With a smirk, he entered the rooms that were his alone, already planning what he wanted to do.

hp

Severus watched as the young man left his... no their... study, showing nothing but calm control even though he knew that the teen's emotions were up in the air. Honestly though, if this had been any other teen, Severus would have been storming after them, demanding to know what kind of argument had occurred between Harry and his relatives to have brought on that outrageous statement. Two things stopped him: one, everything he learned the night before, as well as Harry's loss of control; and two, he had seen the look in the young man's eyes.

A combination of despair and grief.

Rather than chase after the boy, he decided that the best thing he could do at the moment was to do nothing. After all, there was no sense giving the boy a chance to allow his temper and therefore the control on his magic to slip once more and do more then just shake a few of the things within his rooms. Instead, he gathered the essays that needed to be marked over the break and made himself comfortable at his desk.

A few hours later, the steady beat of controlled magic resonating in his bones disturbed his application of red ink to bad essays, and it took him a few minutes to figure out the source. Raising his head, he allowed it to wash over him, and, a moment later he figured it out. Intrigued, he left his marking halfway through a rather nasty comment on a Fouth year Hufflepuffs essay, and went in search of the source, intent on finding out what the foolish boy he was now sharing living space was doing.

It really didn't take long for him to track down the boy in question, he just followed the pull of magic that vibrated in the air until it led him to a partially open door. Nudging the door open until he could see the room clearly, he found himself having to forcefully hold back gasp of surprise. The sight of the thunderstorm Potter's magic had created when he lost control his magic the night before had been an awesome sight to see, but that was nothing compared to this. This was a controlled act of magic that levitated the teen about four feet in the air as he concentrated on something only he could see. The boy's fog-like aura washed clearly through the room and he could still see signs of the thunderstorm from the night before but one that only threatened from somewhere distant. Severus stood there watching from the open doorway, being careful not to make any noises or sudden movements, not sure what that room full of magic would do if the teen was startled at this point. He was so focused on trying to figure out just by the different colors that flashed within the room what was going on that he failed to see Harry turn to face him until a soft voice startled him from his observations.

"May I help you Professor?"

Shaking himself firmly to bring himself back to reality, Snape looked at the young man who was still somehow floating in midair, and despite the fact he needed to be firm, the question came out more of a whisper. "What are you doing Mr. Potter?"

Smiling faintly, Harry allowed himself to drift down far enough that he could unfold his legs and stand. "I'm trying to figure out if that device I mentioned last night could be found by powerful magic. Unfortunately, I don't think that this test will work," he said, voice still soft.

"And why not?"

Pulling his magic back into himself, the air around the two of them slowly cleared, until the only thing that could be felt was the very _normal_ amount of magic that one usually sensed from a wizard. "I think my own magic is interfering. Since I made it, it only stands to reason that it would blend in with my own magic as I tried to find it."

Feeling much more at ease when Harry pulled his own magic, Snape raised an eyebrow, a silent inquiry as to see if he was allowed to enter the room. At Harry's nod he entered and conjured a chair and summoned tea for the two of them. "That could very well be the case. May I ask just what it is you are looking for?"

"Hedwig. She's here but I'm not exactly sure where."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir."

Focusing his magic Snape started searching the room with his own senses, but came up empty. "I don't feel anything else in this room but the two of us. Are you positive that she is still in the room?" His answer other, than an annoyed look from the teen in front of him, came in the form of the missing owl landing on his shoulder and the feel of her preening his hair. Giving a startled oath, Snape glared at the snickering Harry and turned his glare on the invisible bird. "Please remove yourself from my shoulder," he hissed.

With a silent but amused hoot, Hedwig launched herself from the Potions Master's shoulder and glided over to her own human and waited patiently for the device to be removed from her leg. Preening Harry's hair in thanks, she launched herself once more and left the room for the owl hole that led to the outside of the castle. Harry watched her leave and gave his professor a smug grin. "I'm going to assume that it works as it is. I'll need to test it on someone else to be sure, and see if I can add a few more spells to it, but it looks like I can take your Panthera after all."

Holding out his hand, Snape requested to see what Harry was fiddling with in his hand. Examining the ring, for that was indeed what the device was, Severus found himself impressed with the rather simple design. "What spells are on here already and what else did you want to add?" he asked absently, falling into research mode.

Harry settled down further into his own chair and hid a small chuckle of amusement. "I have a 'Notice-me-not', invisibility, silencing, and tracking charm on it so far. I'll need to add something that will allow someone who already knows about the animal hiding to see it, and one that will give the ring itself a return-to-owner spell, as well as an emergency portkey. Once I have all that figured out, I'm going to have to figure out if the same spells could be transferred to something like a collar. The ring is nice and all, but it's not something that is practical for an oversized cat."

"Very true." Drawing his wand, Severus started to run his own detection spells on the ring and found that only when he went on to darker spells that he could get anything resembling magic on the ring. "I would suggest adding a few protections to hide it from dark magic as well," he said absently, before casting a Portus spell on the ring itself. "Try this; it should if it works take you to the other side of this room. Just tap it three times with your wand."

Harry slipped the ring on and felt an odd sensation go down his spine as he faded from view. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the ring three times and felt the odd jerking sensation that told him that the portkey worked and seconds later found himself on the opposite side of the room. Smiling at this success, he wondered around the room waiting for his professor to become irritated enough to call out for him. He wasn't surprised when it took less then five minutes for it to happen.

"Mr. Potter! Did it work?" Snape growled out.

Moving to a spot directly behind the Dark Wizard Harry grinned and allowed his playful Slytherin side come out to play just a little. Bending over slightly to speak directly in the other man's ear, he allowed his voice to drop a fraction. "Of course it did Professor, were there any doubts?" And quickly stepped back out of the other man's way when he jumped about a foot in the air.

One of the things Severus knew he was good at was hiding how he was feeling. He didn't startle easy, or showed what he was feeling but this Brat of a Gryffindor had startled him into showing how he was feeling ever since he arrived. He should have expected something considering who his father was, but instead he sat there waiting. When the boy finally made himself known from directly behind him, Severus could not stop his reaction. Jumping up from his chair he turned quickly on his heel and hand his wand pointed directly at were the boy had been. "Show yourself, Mr. Potter!" he snarled.

Harry removed the ring and made sure that his face was blank from the amusement he was feeling and removed the ring. "I'm sorry sir," he said softly, being careful to keep his hands empty and in the open.

Calming down by degrees, Severus continued to glare at the teen. "I suggest, Mr. Potter, that you find something to occupy yourself with for the next few hours," he hissed, not amused in the least.

Harry glanced up into his professor's dark eyes and took a quick step back, his amusement dying. For the first time since he had invaded the man's privacy the night before, he actually felt nervous. "Of course, Sir," he whispered and retreated to the door, making sure that he never turned his back, and keeping his eyes locked on the black glittering orbs, much like he would do any other enraged snake, and using a slight wisp of magic, closed the door. He was barely two steps away from the door when he heard Snape's tea mug shatter against it, the force of impact causing the door to shudder.

Quickly going through to the study, Harry grabbed his research material and made a beeline for his own door, resetting all the wards as he went to ensure that nothing in either their combined or individual rooms would be broken beyond repair. Considering his options on where he could go for a few hours before dinner without being hunted down by an irate professor, Harry decided that he might as well go to the Library with the hope that he could complete the next stage of his research to help protect the Panthera cub, if, of course, Snape still decided to let him help.

hp

Harry looked up from the many books in front of him hours later to a small hand gently touching his shoulder. "Mr. Harry Potter Sir needs to go to Dinner. Mr. Harry Potter Sir has already missed lunch," Winky said softly, careful not to startle the young wizard.

Glancing up at the clock, Harry groaned softly and stretched, the vertebrae in his back popping as they were released from being in the same position for too long. "Thank you Winky. I'll just clean this up and head over to the Great Hall."

"Winky will do it for you. Master Harry Potter needs to eat." Winky stated, her eyes making it clear that she would not take no for an answer.

Grinning slightly he stood and gave the small house elf a slight bow. "My most sincere thanks," he whispered. Leaving the library without looking back, knowing that Winky would have tears in her eyes. He quickly worked his way to the Great Hall, unsure on exactly how many people would be there, considering that he never checked the sign up forms for the students to stay over the holidays.

Entering the Great Hall, he wasn't too surprised to see only one round table had been set up for everyone to sit at. He was surprised to see, when he was close enough to do so, that only one extra place set up. Raising an eyebrow to the headmaster in silent query, he took the empty spot next to Snape and cringed slightly at the Death Glare he received from the other man.

Albus looked between the youngest two people at the table and held back a chuckle; it looked like something had happened after he had left the room this morning, leaving Severus more then displeased with his student. "Yes, my boy, you are the only student who is remaining for this holiday," he said in answer to the silent question. "I only ask that you join us for one meal a day," he continued.

"Two so I can make sure you are safe, as you are no longer in the tower," Professor McGonagall stated.

Harry who had nodded in agreement with the terms set out by the headmaster, snapped his head up and around towards his Head of House. "What?"

"You heard me, young man. You have a habit of not eating without the other two around to remind you. Combine that with the fact that you are always managing to get yourself into trouble—I want to see you for two meals a day." Mcgonagall demanded. "Did you even eat today, before I asked Winky to retrieve you from whatever hole you had found?"

"Yes Ma'am, I had breakfast."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I'm going to need more than your word on this."

Harry looked at his Head of House in shock, not sure exactly what had happened. Shaking his head in confusion, he just went over what he had been ordered to do, and to be called a liar over something like food! A quick glance around the table found all of the other Professors watching, and a number of them agreeing with the order. Feeling himself flush with shame for a moment, he also started to burn with fury.

Severus had been watching and listening as well. He agreed with the Headmaster's idea to keep an eye on the teen, and was honestly amazed that Harry had given in automatically. With that agreement, he also felt the last of his anger towards the teen melt away. Severus only kept half his attention on what Minerva was saying; he had heard all this before, and instead watched to see what Harry thought of it all. His head snapped up when he heard her ask Harry if he had eaten today and then basically say that she didn't believe him. Before he or the headmaster could verify that the young man in question had eaten at least one meal already, he saw out of the corner of his eye Harry go red in embarrassment, followed quickly by going white in fury.

Albus also saw the warning signs of resentment and embarrassment followed by pure fury. He knew that Harry ate more often then the other Professors saw, especially since he as Headmaster had asked both Dobby and Winky to make sure that he ate at least two meals a day with snacks in between. It has been many times that Albus watched the young man leave a classroom only to open his bag and pull out some fruit or vegetable sticks that had been placed there. Standing, he made to break eye contact between Harry and his Deputy, only to feel the table start to shake. He was too late.

Taking deep breaths and closing his eyes, Harry enforced an aura of calm before he allowed himself to answer; he really needed to release some of the magic he could feel bubbling through him. One last deep breath and he opened his eyes and faced his Professor. "I must not tell lies." His voice came out soft, but still deadly. "It was you who told me the ultimate outcome of that one sentence, after you managed to drag out what was wrong with me, and then dragged me up to see Madam Pomfrey, but yet here you sit telling me that my word is not good enough for you." Feeling the table start to shake again, Harry closed his eyes once more, and almost jumped when he felt something brush against his leg. Slitting his eyes open slightly and looking down when he felt it again, he saw Snape's hand attempt to settle on his leg. Trying to figure out why his professor wanted to touch him brought another measure of calm, along with the memory of Snape using touch along with his voice to help calm him down before. Moving his leg slightly enough towards Snape so no one else could see, Harry allowed the Potions Master to make physical contact, feeling more of his anger drawing away with it.

Looking back up he continued, "I was under the impression that it was you who had informed two of the house elves to keep an eye on me and what I was eating, but taking your attitude just now, I'm going to assume that it was the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey instead. Trust me when I say that Winky is stubborn enough to get a wall to eat if she put her mind to it." Standing up and pushing in his chair, Harry looked her right in the eye before sliding his gaze around the table to the others sitting there. "I thank you for your trust in me Professors, it really goes a long way to make sure that I can trust you."

No one said a word as Harry left the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N and Thank You.... I just wanted to say thank you to mortdevivre for pointing out my really bad Latin translations and for giving me to the correct info... In Chapter four I gave the name Harry uses as Miles Timor, but was informed that if I really wanted it to mean Soldier of Doom, it should be Miles Timoris.... Thank you once again mortedevivre.....

Also to FaeryQueen, who sent me on my path to a new Beta… I took your advice. Thank you very much.

This brings me to a huge thank you to Periculum. Not sure what I would have done if you had never agreed to help me.

Disclaimer....This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_Chapter Six._

Harry stormed into his room, shedding all extra clothing as he went. His one thought was to get to his work room, where he knew the wards would take whatever punishment he could throw at them. His emotions were once again rolling, to the point that he almost missed the spell that activated when he entered the room. A slight pause, and he traced the magical signature back to the Potions master, making him realize that even now the man wanted to know where he was at all times. Wasn't it bad enough that Snape could track him at any given time, without any other help?

Clad in nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts, Harry finally allowed his magic to run free, knowing that the risks of being attacked here in the center of the castle, surrounded by both the Headmaster's and the Potions Master's wards, had been minimized to the point they were almost non-existent. The possibility of anyone else becoming hurt by his wayward magic had also been rendered non-existent; unless of course they managed to break down his own wards.

Closing his eyes, Harry followed his magical pathways down into his core and once he reached that brightly shimmering pool of magic, stepped into it, allowing his magic to do as it wished for as long as it wished.

~~hp~~

Severus sat glaring at his colleagues for the remainder of a meal he couldn't eat. The accusations made by Minerva about one of her lions, more specifically her Golden Boy left a very bad taste in his mouth. In the past 20 hours, his whole view on Harry Potter had changed, and even before then, he _knew_ without a doubt that Harry Potter did not lie. He relied on others to do that for him. Unable to sit longer without knowing, Severus had to ask. "Mr. Potter mentioned something about not being able to tell lies. Care to explain that comment to us, Poppy?"

"That infernal woman!" Poppy growled, to the surprise of everyone. "If I ever see her again, it will be much too soon."

"Poppy?" Dumbledore questioned.

"How the Heads of House managed to not know about this… well I'm sure it will remain a mystery until someone decides to speak out." She hissed, glaring at the four in question. "Dolores Umbridge was using a blasted Blood Quill on select students during their detentions with her."

"A Blood Quill? Surely you're not serious?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"Someone brought a Blood Quill into my school, and no one informed me?" Albus' voice vibrated throughout the Great Hall, the twinkle which never really left his eyes, even when he was upset, completely gone, replaced by cold fury.

"Yes." Poppy answered simply to both questions.

"I would wager a years' salary that Mr. Potter was her main victim." Professor Flitwick stated calmly and smiled grimly at Poppy's nod. "That would explain so much that just didn't make sense to me last year."

"Filius?"

"No one in your house would have been affected by this, Severus, as your Slytherins know to follow those in power and not attract too much notice. Which would be the reason why most of them in the higher years would have joined her inquisitorial squad, and those who didn't would have known what she was doing and the best way to make those outside of the school aware of it, if she had tried anything on them. After one offense within Hufflepuff, every one of your students, Pomona, would have done everything possible to avoid causing trouble where she would have found out about it," he explained, and those around the table nodded their agreement. "For the first time since you started teaching here Severus, my Ravenclaws complained about a teacher other then you. I suppose I would have picked up on it sooner if they even complained about Dolores. Unfortunately, it was who they were really complaining about that had me confused, and even now, I'm not sure if I understand why." 

"And who was that, Filius?" McGonagall huffed, not sure where this was going.

"You, Minerva. And I could not find any reason for it. All I heard from them was bits and pieces, saying that someone asked for help but was refused, and other things along the same lines. It would also explain why Gryffindor was near silent about it."

"And if the others saw that Mr. Potter didn't go for help, they all would have followed his lead," Albus finished. Turning to look directly at his Deputy, he asked his next question. "Did Harry ever come to you for help last year?"

Minerva sat silently for a few moments, thinking, before looking up at the others. "No, not that I recall… Wait, he did come to me early in the year about his detentions."

"And you did nothing!?" Pomona exclaimed, shocked.

"I would have, had I known it was something like this that he was talking about."

"What did you say to him? Because he obviously took it to mean that he could not go to anyone for help." Severus asked coldly.

"I told him to keep his head down and to stay out of trouble."

Keeping a cold glare leveled at the Head of Gryffindor, Severus asked his next question. "Poppy, how many detentions did Mr. Potter serve with Umbridge?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But if you were to take an educated guess?"

"More then he's served with you during his entire time here. Definitely enough to make lying next to improbable."

"But not impossible?"

"No, Severus, as long as he didn't give away too many details, Mr. Potter could lie, while continuing to tell the truth."

"The truth as he saw it," Albus stated, his voice colored greatly with disappointment, most of it directed inwards.

"Indeed, this is why Minerva didn't believe Mr. Potter about breakfast this morning."

"Eating a chocolate frog does not constitute eating a proper meal." Minerva defended herself.

"Ah, but you never asked him that. You just assumed he wasn't telling you the truth, after you demanded that he spend even more time in the presence of his professors, over what should have been a relaxing holiday for him," Filius informed her.

Albus looked Minerva over, refusing to look at Severus, who he could tell was itching to get up and look for the young man in question, even if Severus was not exactly aware of it himself. "Mr. Potter was in a breakfast meeting with myself, as well as Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley. I can verify that he ate a full meal." Standing and motioning for Severus to follow, he placed a weathered hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Perhaps, my dear, instead of making accusations, you should have asked him what it was that he did eat."

~~hp~~

Severus didn't wait for the Headmaster to send him out to find Potter, he had felt the alarm spells he had placed on both their doors alert him to the teen's arrival in their suite. His only question was what state he would find their rooms in. Leading the older wizard into the dungeons without a word, he entered through the closest door, which happened not to be his own, and paused long enough to feel the pull of the other's magic. Not feeling it right away, he slowly made his way through each of their shared rooms before going for the private rooms. The crackle of static electricity around the Harry's workroom finally gave him the only indication that the young man was still in residence.

Reaching out carefully towards the door, Severus pulled back his hand quickly to avoid being shocked. Turning to his mentor, he gave a one-shoulder shrug. "It seems that the boy does not wish to be disturbed at the moment."

"Indeed. Perhaps a cup of tea while we wait?" The twinkle in Albus' eyes that had been missing earlier in the Great Hall once more made itself known. "And perhaps at the same time, you could care to explain the remarkable change in both of your rooms?"

Inwardly cringing at the conversation he knew was coming, he silently urged the teen hiding behind closed doors to finish whatever it was he was doing and join himself and the Headmaster before Severus did something he might regret doing later. Casting an alarm that would alert him the moment the shielding on the room went down, he grudgingly followed the older wizard in the sitting area.

Looking around the room, Severus groaned in dismay when he realized that once again the castle had combined two rooms into one. A single look at Albus' face confirmed that the older man also knew that it was a joined room.

"What would you like to know, Albus?" Severus asked, resigned to the current situation.

"Now, now Severus, I'm very much aware that the castle has a mind of her own." Albus stated, amusement lacing his voice. "All I want to know is if she judged you in any way last night?"

"If she judged me, Albus? I'm afraid I'm not sure what exactly you are talking about."

The twinkle in Albus' eyes flared brighter for an instant, before he managed to bank it back down. "Yes, Severus, judged. At any time did the castle need to read either yourself, Harry, or perhaps both of you together?" Albus repeated, knowing that his Potions Master was trying to buy time.

Knowing then exactly what his mentor was asking, Severus put up an appearance of thinking over the older man's words. "Yes," he answered finally, not willing to give out any more information than that.

"And this was the result, when you woke this morning?" Albus pushed.

"Unfortunately."

"I see. Well then, I'm sure Harry will be in good hands with you here to keep an eye on him. Please keep me updated on his current... condition… and please do not hesitate in coming to me for whatever help you may need."

"Albus, what exactly do you 'see' this time?"

"All in good time, my boy, all in good time," was the only answer he would receive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer 1: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Once again many thanks to Periculum for her beta work. Without her I'm sure everyone would be out for my head.

Chapter Seven

Three hours later, Severus' quiet contemplation of the day's events were interrupted by the soft tones, alerting him that the Wards surrounding Potter's workroom had finally been removed. Muttering under his breath, he allowed himself to curse the fact that he needed the brat's help, and slowly made his way to the room in question. Seeing the door open slightly, he took a deep breath and pushed it open the rest of the way. "Mr. Potter?"

Receiving no answer, he stepped into the room, and had to shiver at the heavy feel of magic lingering in the air. "Mr. Potter?" He asked once more, looking around the room. Hearing a faint moan, he turned in the appropriate direction and spotted the small lump curled up in one corner. Forcing himself not to rush, Severus moved towards the teen, cursing the fact that he was once again left to clean up the mess caused by this young man. Shaking one shoulder, Severus was surprised to get no response other than limpness. Checking for a pulse, he was relieved to find it steady but weak. Cursing his luck once again, Severus gently picked up the limp body, and went in search of the young man's room, wary of using any more magic in or near a room already saturated in raw magic.

It didn't take long to find the right room, when you consider that they now shared more than half of their living space. Entering the room proper, he laid Harry gently on the bed, and searched through the drawers to find what would pass for sleepwear, quickly and efficiently changing the teen out of the magically charged clothes. Stepping out of the room, he paused to figure out the next course of action, and decided finally against calling the Medi-witch for a simple case of exhaustion. Instead he summoned an elf and ordered a pot of tea, and placed an order for a simple but hearty meal to be ready in a few hours, knowing that the young man would need to eat when he woke. Moments later had him sitting in a comfortable arm chair, with the newest potions journal, keeping a silent watch over Harry Potter.

~~OoO~~

Checking his watch for the tenth time in two hours, Severus rubbed his eyes and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Mr. Potter?" He asked softly.

"Love me to pieces," came the weak reply from the bed.

"That, Mr. Potter, is a matter of great debate. Unfortunately for you, I just don't see it happening," Severus replied with a touch of amusement. Walking over to the bed, Severus cast a quick charm, checking the young man's vitals. "Well that is a great improvement from earlier; tell me, Mr. Potter, how do you feel?"

"Better than before, although I am hungry," Harry replied, struggling to sit up.

Helping Harry settle against the headboard, Severus nodded his head. "That was to be expected, so I made sure that elf of yours left some stew for you. I'll be back in a moment."

Harry waited quietly for the return of his professor, trying to figure out what happened, but kept coming up confused. When Snape returned, Harry let his eyes do the begging for him. "What happened?" He asked his voice calm.

Severus studied the young man for a few minutes, watching to make sure that Harry did eat. "What is the last thing you remember?" He asked finally.

"Stepping into my magical core before I lost my temper completely, and letting the steady flow of magic soothe me," was the prompt answer, although not the complete truth.

"Indeed, and that would explain everything," Severus replied, being careful to keep his shock from showing. "It took three hours before your door opened, and I found you magically exhausted in the corner of the room." Pausing while the young man tried and failed to stifle a yawn, Severus sat back down in his chair. "Do try to finish your meal before going back to sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to sleep most of tomorrow away as well."

"Yes, Sir," was the barely audible answer.

A few minutes later, Severus looked up at the sound of a slight snore, and had to bite back the urge to laugh. Harry had not quite finished his meal, but had fallen asleep with the spoon still in his hand. Good thing there was nothing on it.

~~OoO~~

Knowing he was safe, Severus allowed himself to drift his way awake one sense at a time, right up until the moment he realized that he was not in his own bed. Sitting up in the bed alert and ready for just about anything, he realized that he was in his own sleepwear, in Harry Potter's bed. Flushed more from anger then embarrassment, he swung his feet over the edge and stalked into the kitchen, from there to the rest of their shared rooms, and finally into his own room. Getting ready for the day, anger still pulsing though his body, Severus made his way back to the kitchen and for the first time noticed the note waiting for him on the table.

~Snape.

I woke up this morning feeling recharged and rested. Thank you for your help last night.

I know right at this moment you are more than likely livid with the way you woke up, but please don't blame me. I requested from Dobby that he make you comfortable once I realized that you had fallen asleep in the chair. When I returned to my room after my shower, I found out that his idea of comfortable and my idea of comfortable are two totally different things. For not giving Dobby the direction to take you to your own room, I apologize.

I'm heading down to the kitchens for breakfast as I don't really feel like facing a certain Professor this early in the morning. I will be in the Great Hall for lunch though. Hopefully I will be more forgiving at that point.

I promise not to do anything more dangerous than study, until the time you are more aware of yourself. After that I cannot speculate on my danger levels.

See you in a few hours.

Harry. ~

Sighing as he felt the last of his anger drain away, Severus sat down to the waiting cup of tea. ~I'm not sure if I should curse the elf for placing me in that position, or the boy for actually seeing it and realizing just how angry I would be about it, ~ he thought to himself.

His contemplation of what exactly he should do about this situation, if anything at all, was drawn short when he heard the floo in the sitting room flare to life. "Severus?" He heard Poppy call out.

Not hearing any urgency in the nurse's voice, he strolled in and took a seat in his favorite chair, with a refill of his tea. "Good morning, Poppy, how may I help you this morning?" He asked pleasantly

"Oh, good morning to you as well, Severus. I hope I'm not disturbing you this morning?"

"Not at all, I was just plotting on how best to torture a certain student," he replied politely. It always paid to be polite to those who healed you.

With an amused glint in her eye that told him that she knew exactly what the potions master was doing, Poppy grinned. "Well that would be one of the reasons I was calling on you this morning. It seems young Harry has an idea, which he brought to me this morning, and not being able to help him myself, I figured that you would be just the person."

Sighing, Severus nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be up shortly with the new batch of Calming Draught that I have for you. Then we'll see about tor…helping the young man in question."

Poppy laughed slightly, before bidding Severus goodbye and pulling out of the fire. "I was trying to avoid him for as long as possible this morning, you know," Harry pouted from behind her.

"Whatever for, dear?"

Harry blushed slightly. "Dobby may have taken one of my requests the wrong way this morning. I don't think Professor Snape would have appreciated it at all." he mumbled.

"Was it a bad request, or anything that Professor Snape may take as a prank?"

"No, definitely not a prank and nothing bad. Just err…misunderstood?"

"Indeed." Severus stated, coming up behind Harry.

Harry spun around, his eyes growing wide. "Um…Professor Snape…I …Um…"

"Clearly you are not a day person either, Mr. Potter. If you cannot come up with anything better to say, perhaps we should start teaching you articulation?"

"No, Sir. Um, I'm sorry for this morning, Professor," Harry finally managed to say.

"Yes, well, hopefully we shall never come across this problem again, and if we do, I'm sure you will remember this mistake clearly."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Now what was Madam Pomfrey trying to tell me this morning?"

Glancing at the Medi-witch and receiving a reassuring nod, Harry took a deep breath. "I was wondering if it was possible to take a standard dose of a healing potion and perhaps make it in a concentrated form or as a powder," he stated, doing his best not to blush.

"What kind of healing potion, exactly? What works for one, may not work on another, after all."

Taking a deep breath once he realized that he was not going to be laughed at, Harry seriously thought about that question. "The most common ones I believe would be best. A simple pain potion, a general healing potion, perhaps Skele-gro, or something else that could mend bones. Burn salve, a generalized antidote for poison and another for the more common of snake bites. Blood replenishing potion, bruise healing paste, though I guess that would not really matter if that was in a concentrated form, calming draught, Pepper-up Potion, maybe a Strengthening Solution, a wound cleaning potion or a sterilizing potion…" Harry finally trailed off.

"I see, and the reason you would need these potions in either a concentrated form or as a powder…?" Severus asked, with a sneaking suspicion.

Harry paused for a moment before answering. "I just thought it would be a good idea with the war heating up the way it is. This way no one would really be caught unawares while hurt."

Severus gave Harry a look that promised a more thorough explanation would be needed at a later date. "I suppose it may be possible to look into it. I trust you will be doing some of the research on this on your own. I suppose maybe a nutrient potion may not be amiss either."

"See, I knew Severus would be the right person for the job, Mr. Potter. I don't know why you felt that you couldn't go to him with this question," Madam Pomfrey beamed at the two of them.

"I figured since I was here anyway about healing the Muggle way, I would just ask," Harry replied, fighting down another blush.

"I understand, Harry. Did you want to start the research into those potions now, or would you rather have another lesson in healing first?" Poppy asked, turning away and moving towards the main ward, and therefore missing the look passing between Harry and Severus.

"I don't want to be a bother, if you're busy, Madam," Harry finally answered. "We still have time during the term."

Poppy hesitated for a single moment. "I admit, Harry, that today is probably not the best time to go over those spells with you. It would more than likely be better to continue these lessons in a few days."

"Of course, Madam. I do appreciate your taking the time to teach me as you have," Harry replied with a smile and a short bow. "Let me know when you once again able to spare a few minutes for my humble self," he added with a slightly teasing grin.

Poppy's cheeks tinted slightly. "Oh get on with you, young man. I'll let you know in a few days when I can start your lessons once again."

"Thank you, Madam," Harry replied, giving her another bow, while Snape gave her a nod of the head in farewell.

Turning on his heel, Harry followed after the billowing robes of his professor, trying desperately to find a way to postpone the conversation he knew was coming. Finally coming to the conclusion that nothing he could do other than running would help him now, he remained silent as they entered into their rooms.

Settling down on the sofa across from his professor, he waited for tea to be served before looking up. "What would you like to know, Professor Snape?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thank you once again to Periculum…I'm really really not sure what I would do without you!

Chapter Seven

Severus sat calmly drinking his tea, contemplating how exactly to approach this conversation; there was just too much bad blood between them to hope that Harry would open up. And even if, by some miracle, Harry did open up, there might not be anything that he could do to directly help. Finally, after watching the teen squirm for a few minutes, Severus put down his tea cup and laced his fingers under his chin. "I know that when you told Madam Pomfrey that you were interested in how to make those potions easier to handle during the upcoming war you were speaking the complete truth, and I admit that it would be helpful for the healers who will be handling the increased work load, if they only have to concentrate on those in need of urgent care. What I don't know is why else you want them?"

Harry sighed softly; he really didn't want to have this conversation. Really, really didn't want to have it, and wondered just what exactly he could say that would give the potions master the answers he wanted without giving away to much information. "I told you the other night that I don't consider my relatives family, and I'm sure with the conversation we had after the Headmaster left that night, as well as the information that Ron gave away the next morning, you've picked up on the fact that we don't get along very well at all. They are of the opinion that any injuries I suffer while in their care, I should be able to treat on my own, as they refuse to waste their time or money on me. Having some access to the potions needed to treat those injuries would have made my summer life much better."

Severus sat back, going over the information that he had received over the past few days, and nodded at what the teen in front of him didn't say. "Have they ever treated you like family?" he asked softly, after discarding many other questions he felt he should be asking instead.

Harry, who had been tracing a pattern into the floor with his foot, looked up and gave his professor a painful smile, eyes haunted with unbidden memories. "Not that I can recall, Sir," he said softly.

Severus simply nodded his head, knowing that he wouldn't get any more information at this point. Deliberately changing the subject, he nodded towards the room containing their library. "I expect you to do the research needed to make the changes to those potions you requested. I have done some of the research myself, but I would like to see what you come up with."

"Of course, Sir," Harry replied, relief coloring his voice at the change in topic.

"I also want to make it understood, Mr. Potter, that you don't try any of the changes you come up with, without first getting approval by me."

Harry gave the man a lopsided smile. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything without your approval."

Snorting softly, Severus waved the boy away. "You have a few hours left until lunch. Go find someone else to annoy until then."

"Does that mean I can annoy you after lunch, Sir?" Harry asked, and dodged the hex sent his way as he darted out of the room.

~~oOo~~

Harry absent-mindedly made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, his thoughts still on the research he had been doing on how to hide the panthera he had agreed to take care of over the summer. He had finally finished the pair of rings he had been working on and only needed to have them tested once more. He figured the Headmaster would be the best person to do so, considering the man was the strongest wizard Harry knew.

Now there were only two problems he could think of that faced him with taking the animal into the Muggle world: a way to place the ring on the panthera, and a way to carry the animal around for the first few weeks.

Nodding a distracted hello to the professors around the table, Harry served himself lunch, and ate without really knowing what he was eating. Half way through the meal, Harry almost smacked himself for being an idiot. Filius Flitwick was a Charms Master, which was exactly what Harry needed.

Focusing on the tiny professor, Harry gently cleared his throat during a break in the conversation going around him, garnering the attention of all the occupants of the table. "Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with a problem."

"Oh of course, Mr. Potter, I would be happy to help," the professor answered with an excited smile.

Harry smiled brightly in reply, and toyed with his fork as he thought about how to phrase his request. "The letter I received the other morning was a plea from a friend. It seems that he agreed to do something over the summer, but just recently found out that his family had made other plans, and he asked if I would be willing to do it instead," Harry started in a rambling fashion.

"I see. What did he request?"

"He asked me to look after a panthera for the summer." Harry said softly, looking at Flitwick with an earnest expression. "I would love to do so, but I live in a Muggle neighborhood, and having a cat that has the ability to go from a kitten to full grown in a matter of weeks is something that would gather much more attention than is wise."

"Oh indeed, Mr. Potter, indeed, especially when you add in just how big they get. What do you have in mind for hiding this animal?" The slight gleam in Flitwick's eye told Harry that the man was going to enjoy the challenge presented to him.

"Well, I've been working on something for my owl for the past little while. Having a Snowy owl kinda draws attention as well, and apparently the neighbors are starting to ask a few…uncomfortable…questions. I've placed a few charms and such on a small ring that allows an animal to remain undetected by others, unless they're keyed into it, and I've included a portkey just in case of emergency. I asked the Headmaster to check over my spell work earlier," Harry added with a nod to Dumbledore, ignoring the very knowing twinkle in the man's eye, and looked back over at Flitwick. "I think I've got it perfected, and I 'think' it will work for the panthera, except for a little detail that I haven't been able to overcome." Hiding the small smile that threatened, when he saw the eager looks on the faces of everyone at the table, Harry continued. "I don't know how to allow the ring to expand as the panthera grows…" He trailed off and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, that's a simple enough matter, Mr. Potter," Flitwick said with a grin. "There's a fairly simple charm that can be used on a collar or something similar. In fact it's used most commonly by those who have mastered the Animagus transformations. It shrinks and expands with the transformation without any problems at all."

"Really, that's wonderful, Sir," Harry said with a bright grin. "Would you be willing to teach me the charm?"

"Most certainly young man, come to my office after lunch and I'll teach it to you then. Was there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, know that you mention it," Harry said with a sheepish look, continuing when he received a nod of encouragement. "I need a way to carry the panthera as well. I was thinking of a pouch that I could sling over my body that would remain invisible. Probably with expansion charms to allow movement and growth, cushioning charms for comfort, and maybe another smaller compartment to carry the supplies I might need. But I have no idea how to go about putting it all together." Harry finished rubbing the back of his neck in agitation, and refusing to look at the Potions Master, who he could tell was trying to keep a straight face.

"Hmm," Flitwick said, rubbing the tip of his chin in thought. "That could prove to be a tad bit more difficult. Give me a little while to think on it, Mr. Potter, and I'll see what I can come up with."

Harry smiled brightly. "Brilliant. Thank you so much Professor."

"Think nothing of it my boy, nothing at all."

~~oOo~~

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what would you have said, if Professor Flitwick had asked who your friend was?" Severus asked later that night, leaning against the door frame to their personal library.

"Told him my friend's name was Miles Timoris," Harry answered absently, without looking from the potions book he was studying.

"You took an awfully big risk, even if he didn't ask," Severus pressed.

"Not really," Harry answered, finally looking up. "After what I said yesterday about trust, I was counting on the fact that anyone I asked would do it to prove themselves. Besides, by implying that the Headmaster was in on it, I knew that Professor Flitwick wouldn't ask too many questions."

"How did you know that the Headmaster would back you up?"

"Are you kidding, Sir? Didn't you see the twinkle in his eyes when I asked for help? I could have probably asked for anything at that point and have it handed to me on a silver platter, as the other Professors tried to prove how trustworthy they were at that moment." Seeing the glare being sent his way, Harry smirked slightly. "I wouldn't really do that, Sir, but the point was with Dumbledore backing me up, no one was going to question it any further."

"Perhaps you are correct, Mr. Potter," Severus acknowledged. "And its '_Professor'_ Dumbledore," he tacked on absently.

"Yes Sir, of course Sir, whatever you say Sir," Harry answered, letting his concentration go back to the manual he was researching, wondering how long it would take to find the answer for concentrating potions.

Seeing this, Severus smirked. It wasn't that hard to do what the teen wanted, but there was no way he was going to tell him that. After all, if it kept the young man busy and out of trouble for the rest of this break, who was he to complain?


End file.
